


Can I Sleep in Your Room?

by doctor_bitchcraftt



Series: Boatnecks and Fishnets [14]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Adore is all about free love, Bianca is nonjudgmental, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 01:27:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17736422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctor_bitchcraftt/pseuds/doctor_bitchcraftt
Summary: Adore happily implies, suggests, and outright posts on social media about hookups when she’s on tour.  She’s a self-proclaimed messy slut, and isn’t sorry about it.So why does she always knock on Bianca’s door afterwards?





	Can I Sleep in Your Room?

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the quote by Bianca about Adore - “The person who says ‘hey, can I sleep in your room?’ “, immediately preceding Adore’s infamous response.

Adore is all about free love, or free sex or whatever people wanted to call it.  She sees the beauty in others easily, what’s past the exterior - although a hot outer package is always appreciated.

It’s not that she doesn’t believe in monogamy, because she’s had more than one serious relationship.  In her book, the very worst thing a person can do to hurt or betray someone is lie to them.  Saying she’ll be committed to only fucking one person when it’s not true - even if she means it - just isn’t who she is.

There’s trade after gigs, someone from the crowd that catches her eye when she’s on stage, or in the meet and greet line.  Sometimes it’s a shy one, making eye contact when she heads into the alley for a smoke break.  (Once, it was a fan lingering near the backstage door for a glimpse of Katya.  Katya pouted when she told her the next day, but also planted a huge kiss on her so she definitely wasn’t holding a grudge.)

It’s necking and groping on the dance floor in the middle of a club full of people.  It’s hurried blowjobs in a dark corner (Adore knows better than to get into the backseat of a stranger’s car).  It’s giggling her way into a hotel room well past midnight, hand in hand, before thoroughly wrecking the bed.

She has no reservations about going off and getting to know someone better, with a wave and a wink to the other queens.  Sometimes she passes out beside them, if she’s too drunk or the sex is just that good, and it’s a sleepy morning handjob that sends her on her way.  But after the sweat cools and she shares a joint or a cigarette, after one last round in the shower, she leaves them with a sweet farewell kiss and memories of a night with Adore Delano. 

Sometimes though, things are different.  She still makes a mess of the white sheets on a hotel mattress (or a couch, or table, or wherever seems most exciting).  Still enjoys lying there while the aftershocks of pleasure are buzzing through their bodies and their breathing returns to normal.

The nights when it’s different, she never passes out in their room (and gently suggests they need to go if they ended up back in hers).  After getting dressed in what’s left of her drag, she shakes off the post-orgasm lethargy and smiles her way out, barefoot and clutching her fishnets.

Those nights, she knocks on the door to another room or pulls out the keycard to let herself in.  It never seems to matter what time of the night or early morning she makes it there because Bianca always opens the door, even if her eyes are mostly shut and she shuffles back to bed before it closes again.  

Oddly enough, she never seems to be fully passed out when Adore is unaccounted for.

Adore still asks, “Can I sleep in your room?” even though they both know the answer.  The words themselves aren’t important; it’s their own private code, comforting in its familiarity no matter what part of the world they’re in.

Bianca is never judgmental, no matter how disheveled she is.  More precisely, she isn’t judgmental about how Adore got that way, even when she turns it into a joke for the next night’s audience.  There’s been plenty of occasions where she complains about the time or offers a sharp comment on the state of her melted makeup.

Bianca never says a word about Adore climbing into her bed at 4 am covered in scratches or teeth marks and smelling like sex.  Doesn’t question the nights Adore wakes her up to check if it’s okay to cuddle, just opens her arms and lets her decide how she wants to be held.  Never points out that she has her own bed a few feet away when they’re sharing a room.  She only asks if she’s being safe (always), makes her drink water, and leaves a clean pair of boxers on the counter when she’s in the shower.

Adore sometimes wonders why Bianca always has a box of condoms in plain sight in her open suitcase when she doesn’t hook up while on tour, and never comments when Adore helps herself.

(The one time she ever said anything, Adore had stumbled into their shared room still half drunk and sporting an angry red bruise across the side of her face.  She’d been taken aback not by Bianca’s immediate concern, but by her rapidly getting dressed and asking where she could find the person she’d been with.  It had taken a few seconds for her vodka-soaked brain to catch up and explain that she’d slipped on the frozen sidewalk.  Bianca hadn’t calmed down until she took her to the window and pointed out the Adore-shaped impression visible in the slush below.)

Bianca never asks why Adore falls asleep next to her every night she hooks up when they’re on tour together, why she’s left someone who would probably be more than happy for her to stay.

She doesn’t need to.


End file.
